Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, and now…Cyborg?
by reynanicoshipper
Summary: Tony tells the team why he hates Howard Stark so much. The elder Stark did something unspeakable to Tony that removed most of his ability to express real emotion and removed his status as fully human. (For tony-angst lovers because who doesn't love tony angst?)Cyborg!-Tony, Slightly- Dark-!-Tony (Mentions of Child Abuse)


Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, and now…Cyborg?

Summary: Tony tells the team why he hates Howard Stark so much. The elder Stark did something unspeakable to Tony that removed most of his ability to express real emotion and removed his status as fully human. (For tony-angst lovers because who doesn't love tony angst?)Cyborg!-Tony, Slightly- Dark-!-Tony (Mentions of Child Abuse)

 **Author's Note by reynanicoshipper**

 **I have never seen a story about this before. And this plot bunny wouldn't get out of my head. So I had to write it. Warnings: In this story there are mentions of child abuse, but nothing graphic. Tony is slightly OOC. And also, -duh. Tony is a cyborg in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Tony Stark.**

Steve was telling another story about Howard at the Avengers 'family' dinner. Tony could have vomited. The way Steve was describing him, Howard could have been an angel from Heaven. The way Howard was after the war… he was Satan to dear little Anthony. "… Howard came in, rescuing us from HYDRA missiles, for the tenth time… he was such a good man…" Finally Tony had enough. With a murderous expression on his reddened face, he slammed his arms into the table. Using his arms to support him, he stood up, turned his back, and walked away. "I'm going to my lab." He stated with gritted teeth.

After Tony left for his lab, Steve asked his teammates, "What's his problem?" Steve was just completely curious as to why Tony hated his stories with Howard in them. Howard was Tony's father. Shouldn't Tony love hearing about his father? Natasha just looked at him sadly, and said, "Tony hates Howard. The reason is unknown, but all SHIELD knows is that Tony despises Howard with all his heart." "Why?" Steve asked. Clint laughed bitterly, remembering all the times he had tried to ask Tony the reason. "Are you kidding?" he asked the man out of time, "We've tried asking him so many times. He never tells; he always dodges the question. His dad must have done something terrible to him." Clint stated this with a blank look on his face.

"The Howard I knew would have never done that!" Steve exclaimed. "I going to ask him!" Steve exclaimed. "Tony will get really angry!" Clint warned. Steve scoffed, "I don't think that is much to be afraid about." "He'll ignore you!" Natasha exclaimed, all in an attempt to convince the super soldier not to do it. "No harm done if he does ignore me" Steve responded. Nothing would faze him. So Steve stomped down to Tony's private lab. "Tony, can I come in?" Steve asked, with a tentative smile on his face.

 **Tony POV**

JARVIS cleared the speakers. He then said, "Captain Rogers would like to talk to you, sir" In the lab, Tony frowned. He did not feel like talking to Capsicle for a single second. In the mood that Stark was in, Anthony Edward Stark might snap at the poor little Captain Rogers. Tensions were already high against them two, and if he did snap at the 'Oh-so Great Captain America' about it, then Rogers would get even angrier at him.

So he told JARVIS, "Tell Mr. Rogers that I am busy." JARVIS told this to the Captain. There was silence. After a few minutes, JARVIS told Tony, "Sir, Captain Rogers insists." Tony sighed. "Fine, tell Cap I will be out there in a second." "Done, sir." JARVIS responded. The automatic doors to Tony's lab opened, and Tony went outside. "What do you want, Mon Captain?" Tony asked, with hidden contempt in his voice.

"Why do you hate Howard so much?" The Captain asked Tony. Tony sighed, and then looked at him. "Why?" Tony repeated like a parrot. His anger was rising faster than water flows through the Niagara Falls. "Why do I hate him so much?!" Tony repeated the phrase incredulously. Tony looked at Steve, then at his arm, then at Steve again. "Do you think he's trustworthy enough?" Tony asked JARVIS.

"Yes, sir, I think Captain America is trustworthy of you secret." Steve felt really confused. What was Tony talking about? "JARVIS! Call the whole team here except Bruce. He already knows. I don't want to repeat myself too many times." "Okay, sir" JARVIS responded. In a few minutes, the rest of the team arrived.

"Why are we here?" Natasha asked Tony. Steve interrupted by saying, "He's going to show us why he hates Howard so much." Tony then began unscrewing his two legs and one arm. "What are you doing?" Steve screamed, very alarmed and creeped out. "Relax, Cap, it doesn't hurt." Tony responded.

The rest of the team all had disgusted expressions on their faces. When he finished doing that, tony said, "Howard changed after the war. He grew darker, more business-like, and basically more mean too. He turned into an alcoholic."

"And he used to abuse me under alcohol's influence. Luckily, the first Jarvis, a human, was there to treat my wounds. That's who I named my AI after. Once, when I was 10, he was especially brutal. He broke my arm, my two legs, and also my eye." Tony stopped his story to wince.

"I had to build these robotic prosthetics to replace my legs, an arm, and an eye. I built these when I was 10 but then naturally improved on it more the older I got. I took out the body parts to show you this. "

Tony then screwed his legs and an arm back on. Tony took a breath, and continued. "I didn't take out my eye because that was non-removable. Along with the added body parts, I wasn't really human anymore. Howard noticed this, then called me a freak. I was eleven at this time. These were his exact words, 'I'll give you something to make you even more of a freak. And stop crying, you crybaby!'

He implanted a thing in my brain to suppress my ability to express emotions. It is too deep in my head to risk taking it out." Tony laughed a grim, bitter, laugh. "Yinsen sacrificed his life for someone who wasn't even human anymore."

And then he turned around again. "And now you have the nerve to ask me why I hate Howard so much!" As he said this to Steve, his voice grew angrier and angrier. Natasha put a hand on his back comfortingly. Clint just looked at Tony with a sad expression, and then he gave Tony a hug. Soon after, Tony collapsed into tears. "Everything's okay now. "Clint repeated, over and over again. Tony smiled inside at Steve and Natasha joining the hug. When he was 10, he had to face it alone, now he had friends. And that would make everything better.

 **So I am really sorry for how the ending turned out. I am terrible at endings, and tony angst, although I love reading Tony angst, so I am ashamed of how this turned out. A challenge to all the authors out there. Write a one-shot about Tony being skilled in several other things other than technology. Make him the smartest and most dangerous man in the world. Make one paragraph about the team's reaction to this knowledge. I am looking forward to reading these stories! Ooh, another thing! If you use this prompt, then please include my name in it! Thank you for taking your time to read my story, and goodbye.**

 **Here is the official prompt (copy and paste this if you want to use it):**

 **Write a one-shot about Fury telling the team (without Tony) about Tony being the most dangerous man in the world.**

 **+10 if most of the team doesn't realize this before**

 **+100 if the team thinks of him as non-threatening**


End file.
